2013.05.01 - The Game Show of Death!
OOC Note: Because of scheduling issues Ben was not able to make the second night for this scene so he has been written out in a, frankly, deus ex machina kind of way. Considering what really happened to our heroes (see the Da'al entry for a hint of what went on) his disappearance is simple dream logic. Sound stage 7 is the traditional sound stage one would find anywhere sound stages are found. About three stories high, super long and shaped like an airplane hangar. Its nestled on a large lot along with 7 other sound stages, with the only thing differentiating it being that its completely closed down. The lot itself shows the signs of many years of neglect. The few trees on it are dead, weeds and grasses are growing everywhere in the cracks that have formed in the great concrete slabs that fill the spaces between the sound stages and the main gate to the studio hand crookedly open from its one remaining hinge. There's trash everywhere, the kind of stuff that drifters always seem to leave behind. And the only reason the buildings aren't full of graffiti and gang tags is because the whole complex is a little too removed from the city itself. All in all, it's a lonely, desolate place. Marissa Sometimes has been playing with her jet pack again. She touches down just outside the building, frowning. Not seeing anything suspicious right now...but if people are disappearing, then something bad has to be happening around here. "At least it's not a church," the mutant murmurs to herself. Yeah, she has a thing about churches. 157 is...not actually here investigating at all. No, the long-haired, robed youth is just out for a walk. A very long, meandering walk that also involved several wormhole jumps and an eventual arrival at a place that really...pretty much no one would be interested in. An abandoned sound stage? But 157--clearly exploring without much of a strategy yet...is indeed walking through the desolate lot, carrying a big, fairly thick old book. An atlas from the late 1800s, if someone looks. He pauses, looking around at all the trash, but then looks up as Marissa descends, watching her with his usual focused stare. Staring at himself in the mirror Ben Reilly says, "You gotta get back on the horse. Can't keep hiding because some alien punked us in New York. If Captain America and Superman had five dollars for each time that happens to them they'd be rich men." Retorting his own comments he continues, "Yeah but we're supposed to be hard to beat. The guy ripped through use like tinfoil going against going against a lead alloy. " "So? People need someone at that sound stage. You just can't hang back because some alien made you feel like you're five," he says and starts to walk away from the mirror, "You're nuts Reilly. You were nuts to do this hero thing and now you're just becoming nuttier." Stopping at his closet brown eyes look over the black costume but tonight it just doesn't feel right. Grabbing for the mostly red with hints of black one, the original one to be exact, he suits up to do some legwork. Dressed Reilly stands on his balcony breathing out. The weight of the old suit is gone but so is the protection it gives. "You're even crazier for going out like this!" he while jumping down then swinging off toward the sound stage. Landing just outside of it Ben lets out a whistle from behind his mask, "No one's given you some love in a very long time. I bet you seduced so many people with your muses and now you're treated like this. It's a shame no one gives you any elbow grease to make you pretty again," the words are light, near silent but he can't hold back the lamentation for the entire area's neglect. It had been a quiet day, the morning spent just relaxing with Sif drinking mochas on the balcony. That odd sense of ...something... tickled at Thor's consciousness, making it hard to focus on things around him. He kept glancing away from Sif when she spoke about things until she finally collected her sword and handed him his helmet. It took a moment for Thor to comprehend the quirk of her brow, her silent 'Well, let's go find out what's causing you to be so distracted, shall we?' but when he did, the Thunderer summoned Mjolnir, collected Sif into his arms and flew toward the pull of his senses. He was slightly disturbed by the desolation of the place, not knowing it for what it was or what it is, and so peers around, Mjolnir held at the ready. Sif is set gently upon her feet at his side. The morning had been nice but when Thor was having such a difficult time of things... It was definitely ready to go. Teleportation would have been much easier but impossible given that she had no idea where they were going. When she's sat on her feet, the sword was pulled from her back. Her head tilts off to one side as she peers around. It's run down, certainly but aside from that nothing seems out of place. "I do not understand why you were pulled here..." For some odd reason, the Goddess finds herself whispering. Other than sound stage #7 being the only building properly closed up nothing else seems strange or unusual. The pervading aura of sadness is just the natural effect of an area that's supposed to be active and bustling being so clearly abandoned. Marissa Sometimes frowns, moving towards the sound stage. Then she notices the heavy hitters, namely Thor and Sif, and lifts a hand to wave to them, moving towards them. Not that she's ignoring Ben, but she's less familiar with the Spider-types and their reputation. (Well, she knows enough to ignore J. Jonah Jameson). 157 still stands there, staring towards Mend...until he sees her wave. He turns, staring over towards the new arrivals. He doesn't wave. For one, he doesn't know them. For two, he...probably doesn't actually know what waving means. For three...if he wasn't holding on to that big heavy book with both hands he'd likely lose his grip on it. Instead, he just stares at them for a few moments. Finally... "Alert: Multiple subjects have arrived. Analysis: Appearance suggests high probability arrivals are warriors. Probability of danger...elevated. Continuing exploration." With that, he turns, and looks over at the sound stage everyone seems interested in. A momentary pause, and he walks towards the door. Standing there unsure about the feeling Ben ignores the room. Walking toward the source of it all he wished Reed was here. There would be some gadget or do-dad that could figure out what's causing the anomaly. Inching closer to it, but ready to take a giant leap back at the moment of a spider-sense tingle, he tries to just see if there is anything tangible causing it. Working with a few magic people, friends with dozens more, he knows that sometimes an item can hold with it great power, like a certain hammer in the room. "What do we have here?" he asks no one in particular. As Mend approaches Thor and Sif, the God nods in greeting and gives a wave. Unknowing of Who 157 or Ben is, in costume anyhow, Thor starts his way across the grounds and towards the studio. Sif smiles at Mend and makes her way across the ground at the God's side. "Lovely to see you again." She dips her head at Mend then looks over at the other two with a tilt of her head. As if sensing the approach of 157 and Thor the big double doors of the sound stage slide open on silent wheels. As they open up they show a partial expanse of the sound stage's interior. Partial because the sunlight shinning into the sound stage through the now open doors seems to fade much, much sooner than it should. But what is visible is nothing but a flat expanse of concrete with little dust motes dancing in the shafts of sunlight, disturbed into movement by the opening doors. As the doors open, Mend frowns. "I don't like this. It's too empty. Any bets something's messing with our heads?" Despite that, she moves to follow Thor into the studio. After all, she's pretty sure nothing in there can really hurt her. She hopes. Except telepathy. Telepathy would be, well, bad. 157 stops as the doors open, staring into the room. "Alert: Structure exhibits response to approach. Analysis: High probability that site has not been abandoned. Potential threat." Despite that, however, he starts walking forward again to enter the structure. "Continuing exploration." He seems pretty much emotionless, but there's got to be /something/ driving him forward. Is there curiosity in there, or does the weird kid have some objective in this situation? "That's not spooky at all," he says to himself but the comment can be heard by anyone. "Who's the first one that takes a look into the twilight zone? Not it!" he touches a finger to his nose under the mask then looks around. "What? You guys don't do this to avoid picking out a restaurant when all of your friends are as indecessive as you? Fine. I'll go." Going close to the door he stops, "I'd say beauty before age but that would mean Sif would be up first." A wave is given to the woman then he breathes out. Turning back to Marissa he says, "I'm sorry but we've met only briefly. She's a friend, but that's not a shot against your beauty. You're quite lovely, I just wasn't sure if you'd like a stranger calling you pretty." Turning back to the door he looks about, "Where was I? Yeah...Right." Breathing out he screams the only word appropriate, "GERONIMO!!!!" With hurried steps Ben pushes into the door. Screams leave his mouth as he moves into it hoping it doesn't take him into a house like the one in Poltergiest or to New Jersey. Both are equally bad. Thor really would have preferred to be the first one in, as this place is making his skin crawl slightly. But, oh well. The Thunderer glances at Sif, then makes his way into the sound stage, eyes trying about. Sif nods her head at the God and follows the God in. Her grip adjusts on her sword, eyes darting around as she takes in the scene around her. She has a sinking feeling that's putting her edge which means she's keeping a close eye on Thor. Suddenly everything goes dark and a jolly, booming voice sounds out: "Welcome, welcome, welcome! Everyone greet our newest participants in the... Game. Show. of. Death! Today we have..." As each person's name is called out a spotlight pops into being right over them accompanied by the applause of an invisible live audience, "Mend!" "NuUuUmber 1. 5. 7!" "The God of Thunderrr, Thorrrrr!" "AaAnd The Goddess SiiiiiiF! Now, you all know the rules..." And at this point the audience shouts out in one chorus, "Beat the challenges! Win the prizes! Stay alive!" Then the Announcer's disembodies voice returns as all the lights come up to a vastly changed panorama. Instead of an empty sound stage now the group seems to be outdoors standing at the beginning of what anyone that's watched TV in the last few years might recognize as the Wipe Out obstacle course. But instead of water the course is surrounded by what looks like shiny, liquid rubber. "The first challenge today is... Knock Off! The goal is easy, get through the obstacle course and onto the platform at the end! And don't take too much time doing it, no one likes hot tushies!" As the Announcer's disembodied voice makes that comment walls of fire about 40 feet high spring into life on all four sides of the obstacle course. The one behind the group starts slowly pushing forward. "Oh! And don't forget! Today is all or none day! No man, or woman, left behind or /everyone/ fries!" Strangely the Scarlet Spider is no longer part of the group. And in the perceptions of the group it is as if he had never been here in the first place. They remember him arriving at the sound stage and walking in the door but their minds' accept as a given that he's just not here and there's nothing strange about that for them. He just... left. Mend, NOT happy about playing this game, but she doesn't see an alternative yet. Her eyes scan around, looking for anything that might give a clue as to getting out of here. Control circuits, projectors, anything, then fall on 157. Sif and Thor she's not at all worried about. They're superheroes. 157, she doesn't know as much about. "Can you handle this or do you need some help?" she asks of him, softly. 157 shows no reaction to the very sudden change of scenery, the announcer...any of it. He merely stands there, listening to the instructions, and when the wall of fire appears, he reacts in logical manner...trying to cheat. He looks towards the end of the course, and starts to speak rapidly--numbers, mathematics, and words in some strange language or another. And...nothing happens. He pauses, remains silent for a few moments, and then speaks again. "Alert: Space-Time manipulation unavailable. Intervening space must be traversed in full." So saying, he takes a few rapid steps forward, still holding that big book of his, and...immediately trips over his own feet, falling flat on his face. He pushes himself to his knees, picking the book back up with effort. "Query: Can you handle this or do you need some help? Answer: Low probability that this unit will reach the end of the course without aid." Thor glances around at the disembodied voice, lips frowning. His God Senses are dying down now that he's in the source of the Danger and the Call. But it still doesn't mean he likes it. 157's ....is it fair to even call that a language, is understood word for word but taken all together it leaves the Thunderer beyond puzzled. Space-time manipulation? Tony's easier to understand than this! What he does manage to grasp is 157's Answer 'reach the end of the course without aid'. "Sif, assist the mortals a moment," Thor commands stepping forward and raising Mjolnir above his head. The first thing is to remove the threat of the fire. Fire's enemy: Rain. With a crack of thunder and a darkening sky, Thor seeks to summon a torrential downpour into the area. The rain he seeks to call is that hard falling, nearly ice-cold fall rain. Sif's face remains expressionless as she listens to the announcer and is impassive still when the words are done and they're at the start of the 'game'. Silver eyes, for all traces of blue are gone, cut over to Thor and she nods her head sharply. The sword is left strapped to her back as she walks over to Mend and 157. A hand is held out to the latter in silent offer to help him up. As she does this, her eyes cut back to the course once more and she has a sinking feeling her teleportation won't work. And rain does come down at Thor's command. To no avail. The heroes might not be feeling the heat, yet, but apparently at the top of the flames the heat if enough to evaporate the rain, regardless of its strength. The end result, now the player are in mortal danger /and/ soaking wet trying to traverse a soaking wet obstacle course! The Announcer's voice booms out from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, "Naughty, naughty, Thunderer! Now, play on! The audience /always/ enjoys a harder challenge!" followed by the cheering of the invisible live audience. Narrowing her eyes, Mend lets Sif...who's stronger...help the kid up. "Okay. Don't worry about me. I don't have teleportation or anything normally. I can do this." With which she sets out. She's pulled rooftop runs, although she's not a parkour expert. But if these people can cancel out powers, then she's in real danger...there's nothing that says they can't (or for that matter haven't) dampened hers. 157 is easily helped to his feet by Sif, and picks up his (poor, abused) book, holding it in both arms again. He looks up at Sif. "Analysis: Ground is now slick with water. Recommendation: Use caution while advancing. Warning: Failure of this unit to traverse course will negatively impact continued function of all members of team. This unit is unsuited for physical activity. Recommendation: Carry this unit. This unit will attempt to aid by analysis of timing of obstacles." When the fire fails to be put out by the cold, harsh rain, Thor frowns and moves to 157 and Sif. "Go. I've got him," says the Thunderer, clipping Mjonir to his belt and collecting the 'mortal' child easily. His rain soaked cape is pulled free and draped about the boy, to give him a measure of protection against the flames. And with that, Thor's off, seeking to take up the rear so he can keep as eye on Marissa and Sif. There are times when her own cape comes in handy. It's taken from her shoulders and as Sif moves towards Mend, offering the cape out to her. "It will help protect you from the flames." Her leathers will be harder for the fire to get through so she's not worried over much about it. A look is cast over her shoulder at Thor and for a brief moment, concern flashes in her eyes. It's immediately pushed away as she returns her attention to Mend. She'll do what she can to help the girl. Mend is moving quite quickly and neatly actually. She's practiced this kind of thing - and with no transport powers to rely on, is completely unaffected by their absence. The goo, though. She doesn't know what it will do to her if she falls into it, so she's not going quite as fast as she might if it was just, say, water. With a bobble here and a slip there thanks to a soaked course Mend makes it all the way to the area of the course comprised of a tower topped by a spinning cross of foam covered logs. Halfway around the tower almost to the zip line that delivers players to the finish platform she's clipped at the ankles by one of the logs! "And Mend is down! Will she recover before she gets dumped off the tower!?" booms the announcer over the cheers of the crowd. As Sif is reaching the piston wall she has a clear view of Mend being clipped and falling over on the top of the beam, which distracts her long enough for a piston to come out right next to her and push her off the beam itself! The Announcer lets out a loud, "Booya! And Lady Sif gets distracted by her teammates distress. Too bad! She was doing /so/ well!" The crowd seems to be perfectly happy with this turn of events as the cheers redouble! For his part, Thor's just starting the run, with 157 on his back so even thought he has a clear view of both of these events, sliding down the slide doesn't really present much of a challenge to get distracted from, even with the fire coming up close behind him, "Better hurry up, Thor or the fire'll get'cha!" hollers the announcer to which the crowd responds with , "FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" Down...but definitely not out. She can't just stay put or the next log will get her, but she has to move *fast*. Which means springing off from her hands rather than her feet to twist over the log and land back on her feet. Facing the right way even, and Mend takes off again. She actually IS kind of good at this(which means whatever the next challenge is, she'll be terrible). 157 manages, somehow, to hold on to Thor and brace the big book between himself and Thor's back. "Recommendation: Move quickly but with caution." Helpful. It's definitely a good thing that he's being carried, as complex as this course is...it's unlikely he could have made it past the first couple obstacles without help. He keeps an eye on the upcoming obstacles, and speaks out with advice in his semi-robotic manner as they approach those that have moving parts, analyzing patterns and helping Thor find a way through. The good news is: Thor takes direction really well. He uses his strength to muscle through what he needs to muscle through, breaking whatever he needs to break so that he's not flung off the course. When Sif going down, Thor calls out to her. "On thy feet, Sword Maiden." He's probably going to be sleeping on the couch for that one later, but if she's pissed off enough she'll be the clearest thinking of the pair, and well see them safely out so that she CAN get mad at him. Win-win. One hand is curled around behind him, helping support 157 and hold him to his back. Watching Mend go down immediately has Sif going down too and a second later Thor calls out. A growl rises in the Goddess and her hand shoots up to grip the nearest object and swing herself right back up on the obstacle. Goal achieved. She's not pissed, per se, but she's irritated. More at herself than anything else. Her means she's doubling her focus as she wants more starts in. As everyone manages to get to the end of the course without falling into the goo the invisible crowd groans and boos loudly. The Announcer reacts to this by calling out, "Never fear dear audience! You aaaaaall know there's more to come!" As if on command all the lights go back out, plunging the room into complete darkness as the Announcer continues to speak, "For our next challenge: COMPLETE DARKNESS! And please keep in mind, I don't come up with these titles, my writers do... So now, all you have to do is walk across the room and find the door. Be brave dear players, for that is the only way to get through the darkness!" Deep down inside the players somehow know their powers are back but nothing seems to be able to cut through the all encompassing darkness. Until the darkness appears to lift all on its own... Except that each person in the groups suddenly seems to be alone. Mend is in a giant hand basket that is slowly making its way down into a literal Hell. Flames like up 10 to 20 feet high, bodies writhing in the pyres of flame as honest to goodness horned, cloven-hooved devils skewer them with pitch forks and toss them from one flame pillar to the next. 157 is the only one that does not emerge from the darkness. Not only does he not emerge from the darkness but slowly the sense of a floor under him starts to disappear, sounds fade away to nothingness, all smells turn into none and at the end of it all he is in a sense of complete sensory deprivation. Thor, for no rhyme and reason, finds himself back home. In one hand he holds a note that reads, "You have exactly 5 minutes to rescue either Loki or Sif. Make your choice." And then it gives two addresses literally at opposite sides of the world. Finally Sif. Sif finds the fading darkness delivering her into a mist that doesn't allow sight more than a foot or so away. And she's just in time to see Thor, with an expression of great sadness on his face say, "This is not going to work Sif. I no longer love you." before he turns away and disappears into the mist. In Sif's view, as Thor walks away the mists swirl to let her follow him with her gaze. Between swirls of mist she's able to see a Destroyer step out of the mists behind Thor. Another swirl and the Destroyer is snapping Thor's neck. Another swirl and the Thunderer is falling to his knees. Another swirl and his laying on the ground, sightless eyes looking straight at Sif as a small stream of blood leaks out from between lifeless lips. Hell in a hand-basket. It might seem like a joke, but it's a kid on the square, as it were. "Oh...oh no." There's a battle between the part of her that knows it isn't real, but is some kind of illusion, and the part of her raised to *literally believe in this crap*. Even if the hand-basket is ridiculous, she was raised to think the demons would get her if she wasn't daddy's perfect little girl...demons, demons with pitchforks. The heat. No light. No feeling. No sound. No smells. Presumably, no taste, though it's doubtful that's going to matter in the present situation. 157 stands still, holding on to the big book, staring out at the darkness. He tries to speak, but without sound, his powers aren't going to work. He stands there a few more moments, and then simply starts to walk forward. Logically, there isn't anything else to do...the voice said he would have to find a door, so he will have to find a door. In this absolute darkness, that basically just means walking until he runs into something and then scrabbling around for something door-like. The fact that he can't feel the ground under his feet doesn't stop him from moving like he's walking. Maybe it's doing some good, maybe it's not...but it's the only logical path, and 157 is driven by logic. Of course, there /is/ something to be said for the feeling of ground under your feet making it easier to tell what you're doing so you don't trip, which he's already prone to doing...if he's even making progress. Thor's eyes widen at the sight of the note, the Asgardian runes that bear the message and the locations. Jotunheim. Mulspelnir. The two realms that could NOT be the most distant from each other. Heimdall will only open the Bifrost once. To do so twice would risk the realm, Asgard, the Odinthrone, everything. His mind whirls. Either one could get him to the other. He could rescue Loki first, force him to slide them along those secret branches on Yggdrasil to Mulspelnir and thus Sif. He could rescue Sif first, clear her enough space for her to use her sword to cleave a portal to Jotunheim to rescue Loki. Both are capable fighters. Both could hold on until he was there.... neither have the time to needs to command the Bifrost open, get transported to the correct realm, then find them in that realm, clear a path to them, then.... If Thor were mortal, he would feel time slipping past him as he stares at the papers, as if it would give him the answers. Those words cut through Sif like a knife, leaving her gripping her chest and gasping for air. It hurts. More than she ever imagined it would. She can go with it though. They'll always be friends. She knows this. And then there's the Destroyer and she's frozen. Her teleportation is back and yet... Why can't she call on it?! Why can't she... An ear splitting cry fills the air around her as she watches Thor die. Immediately she's brought to her knees, unheeding of the tears or the fact that the scream is coming from her. Ludicrous the hand basket might be but the Hell its moving into is very real. As the basket moves closer to Hell's floor Mend sees two possible exits. First, she could jump and grab onto the wide cable holding the hand basket and climb up it to the tunnel the basket came in through. Second, she sees a door through the flickers of the flame but to get to the door would mean jumping from the basket straight into Hell and getting through about 10 devils between her and the door... 157: Is there movement? Is there progression? Logic would dictate that without friction there is no propulsion and without sensation there is no way to know if there's friction or movement... Two mirrors appear in front of Thor: One shows Loki in battle with a huge serpent, tangled in its coils and seconds away from being swallowed. Loki changes shape to try and escape but every time he does his opponent changes shape into the perfect predator for Loki, getting ever closer to consuming him. The other shows Sif in battle against hordes of warriors, alone and pressed from all sides. Magnificent as she is with a blade it will be only a matter of moments before she is overwhelmed by numbers alone... Sif hits the floor and suddenly, as if no time had gone by the scene is repeating itself. Thor in front of her saying good-bye; walking away; neck getting snapped; falling lifeless to the ground. So. It's like that is it. Going back through the tunnel isn't going to work. Going through the demons? She closes her eyes for a moment. Desperately trying to convince herself they're not real. But when Mend opens her eyes, they're still there. Okay. When she gets her hands on this game master, she IS going to kill him...and maybe this task is, and is meant to be impossible...but she has to try it. She's not trying to fight the demons...just RUN right for the door almost as if they aren't there. Logic suggests that 157 has no way of knowing if he is making progress...but logic also suggests that it doesn't matter. It is the only option available--there are no alternatives. You must walk across the room and find the door. That is what he was told, so that is what he is going to do. He continues walking...clumsily, slowly, but walking. One foot in front of the other, again and again and again. Clever Loki. Tricky Loki. Change your shape Loki. But every shape is the wrong shape. I can see you're going to lose, Brother... Thor's eyes mist over. Skillful Sif. Graceful Sif. Mistress of your own fate Sif. And yet for every foe you fell, three more rise up against you. I can see you're going to lose, Beloved. How can a choice be made? He loves them both, and yet. A choice must be made. In the end, Sif is a Warrior. She'll... be grateful... to die... a warrior's death... won't she? But... Loki's Hela's father. Somehow. He could... if he died... she wouldn't... couldn't... Thor looks between the portals, sensing that their time is at an end, and yet... If only he were stronger, emotionally stronger, than he is. "Forgive me," whispers the Thunderer, before charging the portal... Into Jotunheim, and Loki. And his heart's racing: Was this the wrong choice? No, how can your brother be the wrong choice? She's your betrothed! She's a warrior! She's a lady! She was trained a Valkyrie, and a better hand with a blade than- She was losing! Then get thyself to Loki's side quickly and demand he teleport us to her side, and stop hesitating! "Thor..." His name is screamed before the scene is watched again and this time anger begins to take over where had been simply pain before. This isn't real! Her eyes shut and the Goddess forces herself to her feet. Several deep breaths are taken and then she opens her eyes again. "No!" It's not a cry of pain and a hard statement. No, she will not believe what she sees. No, Thor isn't dead. No, she will not fall for this. No. Her blade is drawn, if for no other reason than to help give her strength and she begins to walk, recalling vaguely, the need to find a door and all the while remind herself that Thor is alive and when this stupid game is over, they'll be reunited. Mend drops like a rock and hits the ground running. As she dashes by the demons pitchforks stab at her, left and right, missing her by inches, making her stumble and catching on her clothing but never actually dropping her or hitting her directly. However, the mad dash for the door isn't having the desired effect as the door keeps moving backward through the flames and the tortured souls, and the demons, never getting closer... 157 ignores anything but his mission. An untold amount of time later, which could have been seconds or could have been eons, he bumps gently into a door. As soon as he hits it, it fades into view then slowly swings open without a sound, showing a small room with four statues in it. With the appearance of the door sound returns as well, the sounds of an unhappy crowd of spectators as one of the players makes it out of the trap... As Thor rushes the Jotunheim portal and he crosses through he appears... Back in his apartment, the note back in his hand, the clock rolled back to the same time he first appeared here... As Sif steals herself and steps over the body of a dead Thor, thinking about the door, the mists swirl and fade. Before her stands a door floating in the darkness which then swings open without making any noise, showing a small room with four statues in it and 157 apparently having just stepping through an identical door to her right. With the appearance of the door the sounds of an unhappy crowd of spectators redouble as a second players makes it out of the trap... Okay...she's on a reverse treadmill. Surrounded by demons. Surrounded by demons she is totally NOT going to fight, because that's just silly. Mend does, however, stop for a moment, on the defensive, waiting to see what the door does if she STOPS trying to get to it, but trying to avoid the dang pitchforks too. Here, door. Here, good door, pretty door... "Analysis confirmed," 157 says quietly as he steps out into the statue room. He looks about himself, and spotting Sif emerging, walks over towards her. Escaped the trap or not, logic suggests it is a better idea to be close to the swordswoman who can defend his fragile self than distant from her. As he moves towards her, he looks over towards the four statues, studying them. In his apartment, Thor yells in righteous fury, flinging the note to the ground. "HEIMDALL!!!! HEIMDALL!!! Open the Bifrost," commands the Prince of Asgard, eyes rolling to the ceiling. He's no longer thinking clearly, not noticing the time differential at all, nor seeming to recall what he needed to be doing. Fear and worry rot in his heart, and manifest as a Maddening Anger within him. Mjolnir is pulled free again as he strides toward the balcony door so he'll be outside when the Bifrost collects him. Maybe he needs to be in the open air for the Guardian to hear him. "HEIMDALL!!!" Thunder and Earthquakes writhe in the sound of Fury in his voice. Mjolnir crackles, alive and angry, as the enchantment up on the relic activates, judging Thor's actions and heart and mind, looking for him to mistep, to become unworthy, and then, to reject him. Sif blinks as she enters the room. 157 is noted and she moves to meet him half way. If he's alive and here then Thor is fine as well and so is Mend. They'll be okay as soon as they find the door. Looking around the room, she notes the statues with curiosity before something lights in those silver-blue eyes. She knew her teleportation was back... She doubted she'd be allowed to teleport to Thor though... A look is given to her companion. "If it looks like trouble is going to start, nudge me." She then bows her head, closes her eyes and... yep, prays to the Thunder God. Once they have him they can find Mend. Mend stops and the door stops. The devils however, starts to close in. She only has a few seconds to decide what to do next before she's completely surrounded. And by the looks of it and the way the devils are cackling nothing good is in store for her if her avenues of escape are cut off... As 157 examines the statues it becomes apparent that they are statues of himself and his three companions, carved in a realistic style reminiscent of Michael Angelo. As soon as Thor breaks the plane of the doors he steps back into the apartment, the note is back in his hands and the clock is once again showing the time it was showing the first time he appeared in the room. Laughter can be heard very, very faintly in the background, as of an audience enjoying a particularly funny scene in a movie. However, it's such a low sound it can be easy to miss among the sounds of the city outside the apartment. And in the back of his mind, far, far in the back of his mind, Thor can hear a hint of a whisper of a prayer... Okay. Run, door runs away. Stop, door stops. She's going to get her butt kicked...and she's never going to escape. Rising panic flows through her, and then she swallows it. With everything in her. And remembers. WALK to the door. That was that he said. All she had to do was WALK to the door. So...she does. Slowly. Her eyes half-closed. Terrified. Dammit! Midgard chooses the worst time to Call upon him! But, Brother and Betrothed both know that he must answer Midgard first, and so the note is once more dropped. Thor fights for calm, struggles to put away the need to rescue Brother and Friend long enough for his mind to focus on the summons, the Call, the prayer. It's outside? In the hallway? Thor's eyes open, and he turns for the front door of his apartment, dutifully walking to it to fling it open boldly. "Statement: If it looks like trouble is going to start, nudge me. Understood." 157 watches Sif for a few more moments, then turns his attention to the doors. No sign of a handle or any other way of opening them from the outside...and so, he returns his attention to the other item of interest, the statues. There is a statue of him. "Observation: One statue is crafted to match the appearance of this unit. Analysis: This unit has recently arrived on planet designated 'Earth'. Possible explanations follow. Subjects detected and studied this unit prior to arrival on planet designated 'Earth'. Low probability. Subjects detected and studied this unit after arrival on planet designated 'Earth'. Low probability. Subjects created statue following this unit's arrival at current location. High probability. Analysis: Subjects possess ability to manipulate spacetime and existence to unknown degree. Threat assessment elevated. Running test." He speaks rapidly--more numbers, math, and unknown words, and after a few moments, his appearance shifts. He now has four fingers on each hand instead of five, his forehead bears several ridges, his ears grow larger, and his eyes change shape to be larger and perfectly circular. He keeps his eyes on the statue of him. The words from 157 are heard but there's no sense of distress and he hasn't done as instructed so the Goddess clears her mind of all but the prayer. Her thoughts focus only on Thor and his -need- to be here and how dire the situation is. Unless she's touched, nothing else matters but making sure that mental plea continues. As it happened with Sif, as soon as Mend steals herself and faces her fears instead of running from them the door stays in place. And it's surprising close. Within in dozen steps Mend is right at the door and before she can touch it, it swings open silently showing her the same room Sif and 157 are in with the statues. 157 goes through his calculations and makes his changes. As he watches his statue it... does nothing. It stays exactly the same as it was when 157 entered the room. The choice is made. Thor has ignore his greatest fear and chosen to follow duty first. As he approaches the apartment's door it swings open before he can grab the handle and shows him not his apartment building's hallway but the statue room and all three of his companions. The sounds of the angry audience are almost deafening but still the Announcer's voice cuts over the din, "And the challengers make it through the second obstacle! But now they're faced with... THE TAR BABIES! The only question now is, will they be able to get to the door? We've all seen what the usual result with the Tar babies is. So give it up for death and mayhem!" The crowd cheers at the announcement. Clearly they know something our heroes do not... The Announcer continues, "The rules are easy. There's a door behind the statues. Love yourselves enough to reach it and you win the grand prize! Have at it contestants!" The crowd responds by laughing and hooting and hollering suggestions on how the players can 'love themselves' some of them rather crude and rude... Mend frowns. "Well, he could mean it literally..." She studies the statue of herself. "As in, give ourselves a good big hug." It's a thought, anyway. But there doesn't seem to be a time limit on this just yet. Yet. 157 watches the statue for a few more moments, then looks up at Sif. "Analysis: Danger imminent. Assignment: Nudge subject." And so, he takes a hand off his book and poked Sif in the arm, repeatedly. "Alert: Threat approaching." Poke. "Alert: Threat approaching." Poke. "Alert: Threat approaching." Poke. The book, however, is evidently too heavy for him to hold one-handed...so it slips out of his hands and hits the ground with a loud thud. He bends down and picks it up. Why no, it doesn't occur to him to switch his appearance back for any reason. Surprised by the sudden change of location, Thor knows only one thing. Sif! She's whole and safe and unmarred. Thor rushes to her, calling her name, and letting Mjolnir drop to the ground at his feet as he wraps his arms about her and pulls her into a slightly crushing embrace. "Sif! Beloved! Thou art safe! Praise Yggdrasil. But Loki! Midgard hath called me, I must Fly to Her aid, but Loki is trapped in Jotunheim. Thou must away to him and-" Wait. What about whats-it's now? Thor looks around, confused. What just happened? That voice! Thor looks around again, for the voice, arms growing slack on Sif as he takes a quarter step back. Love myself? What? The thud from the book catches his attention and, Thor starts again. "There's a wee creature at thy side, Sif," Thor comments with a bit of a ...do-what-the-huh? to his voice. That poking is annoying. There's a difference between nudge and poke! Just as Sif's about to lift her head to stop whatever is doing that, there's Thor's voice and... It's a good thing she doesn't -need- to breath! The sword is dropped and her arms wrap around the God, her face pressed against him. Then he starts to talk and she's blinking up at him in complete confusion. "Loki? What of him??" Concern flashes in her eyes. "Nay, beloved. The prayer was mine. What other way could I call to you and be sure you heard?" Wee creature..?? What?? Sif turns her head, eyes landing first on Mend. "You're safe!" And she's beyond relieved. And then there's... wait... Where did 157 go? "I... uhm..." The announcers voice sounds and she frowns. "What??" As soon as the announcer is finished speaking each statue steps down from its plinth and stands in front of its respective player, striking the exact same pose they are in and from there on mirroring its counterparts movements exactly, with one exception. At all times they move to block the door from their counterpart's reach. For their part the audience is lapping up the Asgardians' confusion, laughing up a storm. And when Thor hugs Sif more than one person in the unseen crowd hollers things to the effects of, "Hey! He said love thyself! Not love each other!" or "Whoohoo! Show time! Take it off, take it all off! Forget about the foreplay!" Mend is going to try what she thought. It might get her hurt, it might not, but Mend steps forward and attempts to give the statue of herself a big hug. And, just for audience benefit, a smooch too. What? Everyone likes watching lesbians. Except maybe straight girls. Maybe. 157 stares at...well...himself. Another person might find irony in the fact that he just technically met himself after a recent conversation in which someone brought up that very possibility. A pause, and he speaks rapidly, his appearance returning to the original form to match the statue again. Maybe that will matter, maybe it won't. He looks over at Mend, watching her, and then looks at the statue again. 157 has absolutely no idea what to do with that clue. "This unit is not capable of love." Pause. Pause. Pause. He looks at Mend again. "Potential solution demonstrated. Mimicking." And so, he mimics Mend's solution with his own statue, if much more mechanically. The big heavy book of course thuds to the ground in the process, since you kind of need both arms to hug. Confused still, but grateful to be with Sif again, Thor summons Mjolnir to himself and is about to bash it out of the way when Mend and 157 both offer the solution. He looks at Sif, a brow quirked, then shrugs. He's done stupider? And, because he's a nice guy, Thor scoops up 157's fallen - oh hey! He's himself again! That's awesome. he's just like Loki - book, then kisses himself... but in a manly way, so no one can accuse him of being ergi. There's a blink from the Goddess. Oh you can't be serious... She bends, picks up her sword and for a moment debates cleaving right through the blasted statue. This is getting ridiculous! She growls and actually sneers at the blasted thing before sheathing the sword and stepping up to it. The look from Thor is caught and while Sif is obviously less than pleased, she shrugs her shoulders and follows suit by kissing the statue. When in Rome, right? At first Mend's idea seems to be a horrible one. She approaches her statue which mimics the hug so they match perfectly. As soon as Mend touches the statue what appeared to be marble melds right to her and clearly sticks fast... Until the girl kisses 'herself'. As soon as the kiss happens the statue poof into a cloud of mist that quickly dissipates into nothingness. The same thing happens with 157. Two books, one real, one marble, thud to the floor, the statue and the boy hug then kiss and the statue poofs into mist leaving the way to the door clear and unimpeded. Thor's statue kisses Thor in the same standoffish, manly, "I don't really want to do this" way and poof into mist just like the other two. At about the same time Sif statue shrugs and mirrors her clearly unenthusiastic kiss before disappearing and leaving the way to the door completely clear of obstacles. The audience is clearly unhappy and the Announcer is now silent but regardless of the raging audience the door follows the rules and swings open, showing the way out of the room. Once the group walks out the door they find themselves at the opposite end of the sound stage they originally walked into, apparently hours ago as the morning sun is starting to creep into the sky. Each one of them finds a medal in their hands. The front of the medal simply states "I Survived the GAME SHOW OF DEATH and all I got was this crummy medal." Having scooped up his book again before exiting, 157 now finds himself holding both the book and a medal. He stands there for a few moments, looking at the medal as the rest of the heroes depart, and then looks about the sound stage. "Analysis: Situation resolved. Searching." There's that rapid speech again, and a portal forms...a little different than normal, lacking the normal sucking sound that accompanies them. The exit...there doesn't seem to be one. Through the portal one can see an overhead view of the inside of the sound stage, from high up. The very sharp-eyed might be able to notice a slight shimmering of light at a point high up near the ceiling of the room. 157 studies the image in the portal, then speaks rapidly again. That one closes, and another opens...the same sort, with a different viewpoint. He repeats this process several times, looking over the room. It's a big room and he's got short legs. Bending the laws of time and space is much, much easier than walking around to investigate. As 157's portals open the provide a view of an empty, dusty room, the size of a standard sound stage and devoid of anything to make it note worthy. There's not even boxes, equipment, or old scenery in it. Its just one /huge/ rectangular room, its high windows boarded up so that only the barest amount of light makes it into the room. "Search concluded. Cause of..." 157 yawns. "...anomaly unknown. Energy reserves low. Further investigation impossible at this time. Location recorded as potential danger and site of interest for access denied." He speaks rapidly again, and after a short time of this, a portal forms with a bright flash and a sucking sound...the exit elsewhere in the city, a rooftop. Without a second thought, he steps through, and the portal closes behind him. Category:Log